


New Beginnings

by hellomoonrise



Series: The Demon: Jaepil [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Sungbri, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: As a young CEO, Kim Wonpil has only known the reality of the corporate world. For the first time, he gave himself the freedom he deserves even in limited days. But he finds more than peace in the camp he's intended to stay in, in the form of a tall man and bright smile.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: The Demon: Jaepil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of The Demon: Jaepil Series
> 
> This is my first time writing for Jaepil :]  
> Please enjoy. This is Part 1 of a one-shot series I’m planning to do. 
> 
> This is based from Track no. 1: Day and Night

For the first time, he felt the chill winds move past his smiling face. Free, he thought. His car radio playing songs he’s not familiar with, yet he feels most comfortable. He knows his time in this moment is finite so he doesn’t think of anything but himself, this moment, this freedom.

The chill breeze feels like nostalgia— not unlike how the hugs of his mother gave him when he was a child, or the porridge she used to cook when he was under the weather. He misses his mother dearly. He’s lucky to have a happy childhood. Reality sucks, he thought.

Wonpil looks at the rear-view mirror and sees the path he drove on. As he looks at his sides, he sees tall trees dancing with the wind, as if moving along the beat of the unfamiliar music he’s hearing. He looks forward to a mysterious adventure. Looking forward to a cabin he’s intended to stay. Glamping as kids these days call it. 

He’s here to unwind. Find himself. Escape the reality of the corporate world. As a CEO of Kim Industries, he never took a day off and everyday, his phone blows up in messages and emails that he cannot escape. Today and a week-long, he promised himself that no emails, no messages, no calls, no CEO. He’s 26-year-old Kim Wonpil. And maybe to look out for some love, maybe... he chuckles at the thought. Maybe. 

He arrived safely and with a smile plastered on his face, he greeted the staff welcoming him. Directed at his own cabin, he set down his belongings and changed his clothes into comfortable ones. And started to roam and find himself. _Finally_.

* * *

He could really use some sleep. Really. It’s way past midnight and his neighbor cabin is still not done playing his damn acoustic guitar. He drove for hours away from the city and he needs some rest for tomorrow’s activities. There’s breakfast and morning stretching and fishing and kayaking— oh! so many things to do but he seriously needs to rest first. Wonpil could complain to the staff but it’s not his nature to complain. I guess I’ll just talk to my neighbor, Wonpil thought carefully. Standing up and finding courage, he walks towards the next door cabin in dim light. 

The cool air sticks to his skin and his heart beats fast. He doesn’t exactly know why, it’s strange. He proceeded to knock three times and was greeted by a tall, lithe man with hair covering almost all his eyes. 

Kim Wonpil, you’re a CEO; why are you intimidated by this man? 

“Uh, hello,” Wonpil started. 

“Hey, are you here for something?” The tall man curiously asked. 

“I’m from the other cabin and it’s late but I can here your guitar playing. I can’t really sleep with much noise— I’m not saying your playing is bad...” Wonpil stutters. “Just— t-tone it down a bit.”

“Oh,” Jae chuckles at him. 

This man, I swear...

“Okay, I think I’ll go rest too,” Jae agreed. “By the way, I’m Jaehyung. You’ll see me often” The tall man—Jaehyung— offered his hand. Wonpil took it and did a squeeze. That’s how CEO were taught to do. 

“I’m Wonpil. I guess I should bid good night.” Wonpil lets go of his hand and nods at Jaehyung.

“Good night, Wonpil.”

Wonpil returned to his cabin. His heart is still racing. 

* * *

Wonpil met Jaehyung for breakfast. The sun was out, dance music plays in the background by the lake. He cannot wait to kayak. But right now, Jaehyung greeted him. 

“Wonpil, good morning. Slept well? I’m sorry for last night, by the way,” Jaehyung said cheekily. 

“Uh, yes. Good morning,” Wonpil replied— why is he being like this? 

“Let’s share a table for breakfast?” The taller man asked him. Wonpil agreed, hoping his heart will beat back to normal. 

They ate their breakfast in silence. Wonpil got himself a waffle, sausages, and a bit of scrambled eggs, and just coffee. Jaehyung got himself breads, eggs, and jams, and he got orange juice. He said he’s not allowed to drink caffeine. Wonpil thought he’s missing a lot. Jaehyung laughed at him and insisted coffee is great but it’s not everything in the world. 

Wonpil learned a lot about Jaehyung in their breakfast time. He’s a traveller, he loves the countryside more than the city. He doesn’t have a permanent address and would go wherever his heart feels like. He loves playing guitar and learned at a young age. He finds peace in music. He’s free. 

Jaehyung learned a lot about Wonpil. He learned that Wonpil is stuck as CEO of the company. Jaehyung’s eyes widened at his revelation. Wonpil is used to that reaction. Many people are shocked to learn a youngster like him is already CEO. Jaehyung learned that Wonpil is only here for a week of freedom. And that he likes animals and nature. He learns that Wonpil isn’t as free as he is. 

“Do you want to go to the bonfire later?” Jaehyung asked Wonpil while the shorter one took a bite of his waffle. “I’ll be playing some tunes.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I’ll be there, Jaehyung” Wonpil answered with a smile. 

“You can call me Jae” 

Wonpil grinned and his heart beat faster. 

* * *

The moon shines bright as he hears people shuffle around him. The mat he’s sitting on feels comfortable as the chilly air surrounding him. There are people beside him— a couple he met while kayaking, the broody Sungjin and the smiley Younghyun. They became fast friends and had lunch together. Sungjin looks uncomfortable with new people but he eased up knowing Wonpil is as warm as a summer day. Younghyun told stories of their relationship: idiots in love, best friends, too scared to confess, one drunken night, and a surprise confession from Sungjin. 

He smiles at the thought looking beside him as the two look incredibly in love. Tonight, he hopes his heart will beat as normally—  _ liar _ . He’s waiting for a certain tall, kind man, who surrounded his thoughts all afternoon. 

Jaehyung —  _ Jae _ — stood up on the tiny stage with a smaller man holding a cajon. He looks majestic holding an acoustic guitar and Jae caught Wonpil’s eyes and smiled shyly. 

“Good evening, everyone. My name’s Jaehyung, and he’s Dowoon,” Jae pointed at his percussionist. The crowd claps and Jae smiles brighter than the moon. He started strumming his guitar.

“This song is for someone I recently met but I cannot get rid of his face in my head,” Jae chuckled along the crowd. Wonpil became curious.  _ My crush (what?) has someone he likes…  _ “Here it goes..”

_ I feel nerves taking over _

_ Every bone in my body won't budge _

_ Excuse me but my manners just left _

_ The building oh, oh _

Wonpil smiled at how cute the lyrics are.  _ Jae sounded as whipped… _

_ I'm trying to figure out _

_ How to make you stay longer _

_ Don't go home _

_ It's a long way from here _

_ There's nothing to say _

_ Nothing to make this feeling go away _

_ Wait a minute _

_ If you're in it I'm in it _

_ I'm in it. _

Jae looks at Wonpil while the man on stage sings the chorus. It’s as if the song is for him. It’s as if Jae is telling Wonpil to  _ stay. _

* * *

After several performances and songs from Jae, Wonpil anticipates meeting him after the show night. Maybe they can hang out by their cabins. Talk more.  _ Stay.  _

“Wonpil,” Jae said as he approached the other. “Did you like it? The song, I mean..” he asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Wonpil replied with the biggest box smile. Jae smiled back and he  _ swooned.  _

* * *

After that night, they went back to where their cabins are located. They didn’t go inside yet; they have a lot of things to do. Like talk, argue, sing, and get to know more. 

Wonpil knows his days here are finite. So he cherishes every single moment with Jae, every sunrise and every moonrise. 

* * *

The last day Wonpil has in this place— he plans to enjoy the entire day with Jae. And maybe confess, and maybe hold his hand, and kiss by the river under the moonlight. What a sap. 

So that’s what they did. 

The morning they met for breakfast; waffles, bread, butter, coffee, and a word of confession. Jae smiled and said the same thing:  _ I like you. _

They held hands all day and did kayak one last time. Both scared but both risked, they did mini ziplining. The afternoon, they watched the sunset while Jae played the guitar lazily. The sounds of birds and rustling of trees and people chatting in the far background surrounded their peace and Wonpil finally felt home. 

Few hours until he drives back to the city full of noises, stress, numbers and shouts. Few hours he has with Jaehyung, the man who found his heart in the lost maze of corporations and tall buildings. 

After their last dinner together, Jae helped Wonpil to pack his things and put them in Wonpil's car. They walk slowly as if to extend the time they have left. Once they reached his car and his belongings have been placed properly, Wonpil turned to Jae to thank him for the hours they’ve spent. 

He didn’t expect a hug. But Jae hugged him tightly for a moment and before Wonpil can hug back, Jae leaned back to press their foreheads. 

“Please come back soon,” Jae whispered, his eyes glistening not unlike the lake they once hung out at. “I really want you to stay, but I know you have things in the city to take care of.”

“I’ll be back,” Wonpil promised, “not sure when, but I will be. You have my email and number and my SNS.” Wonpil smiled but his eyes told otherwise. Coming back to the city isn’t home. 

“You’re welcome to stay here and be my guest forever for free and maybe you can work as a camp counselor for some kids, you know,” Jae joked and Wonpil chuckled at the thought. Wonpil couldn’t bear to have Jae see him crying so he hugs him tightly. 

Once they leaned away, Wonpil whispered, “I’ll be back, I promise.” He leans in to capture Jae’s waiting lips and  _ finally, he’s home _ . 

* * *

Wonpil drove as if following the moon shining in the sky. The trees beside him feel familiar now, the music in the radio no longer feels confusing. He looked at the rearview mirror one last time and he sees the figure of the man who took his heart becoming tinier and tinier until he only saw darkness behind. 

Wonpil learned a lot more about Jae. That he owns the glamping place and he stays at some random cabin when he wants to. And that he’s there to oversee the business. He wrote the song for Wonpil because he’s as whipped as Wonpil is for him. He has so many allergies despite being exposed to many adventures. He loves sunrises and the moon. He wants Wonpil to stay. 

So as Wonpil drives further, he knows it’s worth coming back.

* * *

**_A year later…_ **

Wonpil packed one last box from his apartment to put in the rented truck. He smiled one last time at the place he once called his nest. But he looks forward to another home. The touch of long fingers, the warmth of careful arms, and the whispers of soft lips—  _ home.  _

They kept in touch on several networks. Email, texts, sometimes Jae visits the city, sometimes he visits the camp. They spent Christmas day together. They celebrated Wonpil’s birthday in the city. Months apart were harder when they need each other’s warmth. But waiting is worth it. 

He promised he’ll be back. So he took care of the business. His position was given to another much deserving employee and he became one of the board of trustees. He doesn’t need to come back often in the city. Only when needed, for important meetings. 

He got in his car and started driving. He looked at his rearview mirror, seeing the tall buildings and flashy signs and people walking around like zombies— he doesn’t regret leaving the city. 

* * *

The night he arrived, the arms of home held him tightly.  _ He smelled like woods and clean sheets,  _ Wonpil thought. Before he can utter a word of greeting, quick lips capture his own and it’s sweeter than chocolate. He smiles while his lips are preoccupied. Finally.

When they lean away, their faces are mirroring the happiness and smiles of each other. Wonpil’s laugh lines are more prominent while his eyes shine seeing Jae’s own sparkling eyes. “You’re here,” Jae whispers almost inaudibly. 

“I promised, didn’t I?” Wonpil cheekily replies. 

And the moon shines even brighter than the night they parted. The stars sparkle as if watching over them finally being together. 

For the first time, Wonpil found home in this tiny area in the arms of a tall lithe man who he calls his lover. Finally,  _ he’s free. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do comment your thoughts and give kudos if you enjoyed. I don't have a beta reader so there might be some grammatical, spelling errors ^_^  
> This is inspired by several songs. And I intend to make this as a series from all the songs of The Demon.  
> Inspired from:  
> Day & Night - Day6  
> Autopilot - Reese Lansangan


End file.
